disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Healing Incantation
"Healing Incantation" is a song sung by Rapunzel throughout the film to activate her powers of reversing damages, including complete regeneration of damaged tissues and organs as well as an aging reversal to a certain degree. Mother Gothel seemed to be the first to sing (or even create) this song, and later taught it to Rapunzel. Summary The song is first heard at the beginning of the movie when Mother Gothel witnesses the magical sundrop blossom into a unique, golden flower. She sings the song, which causes the flower to glow majestically, releasing millions of magical specks, soon transforming the old, wretched Mother Gothel into a beautiful, young lady. This process lasts for centuries before it ends abruptly. Hearing the palace guards approaching, she attempts to conceal her personal secret, but knocks the hiding prop with her lantern, allowing the guards to dig up the flower from its roots and use it for the queen, who was ill from having a baby. When the queen ingested the flower, she passed its powers onto her baby: Rapunzel. The power made its way into Rapunzel's hair, each strand resembling a petal. Later that night, Mother Gothel kidnapped Rapunzel, using the power for herself, and concealing the innocent child from the "dangerous" outside world. Since Gothel began feeling "run-down", she taught Rapunzel the incantation. Almost eighteen years later, Rapunzel and Eugene are confined after the dam collapses, releasing tons of water into a canyon. When trapped in an unfinished mine—which was rapidly filling with water—Eugene injures his hand from scrabbling on a rock in an attempt to find a way out. After the two confess to each other (Eugene revealing his real name and Rapunzel revealing her powers), Rapunzel realizes she can use her hair to illuminate the deep, dark depths of the cave. Rapunzel briefly sang the first two lines of the incantation—just enough to let her power shine, revealing loose rocks. When they reach the banks of a river, Eugene questions Pascal about the hair hysterically, to which Rapunzel responds "It doesn't just glow." That night, Rapunzel performs her incantation on Eugene's injured hand, healing it, and making Eugene babble maniacally. The incantation makes its final appearance when Rapunzel tries to convince Eugene to let her heal his stabbing injury from Mother Gothel but is astonished when Eugene cuts off nearly all of Rapunzel's 70ft long hair. This turns her hair brown, revealing Mother Gothel's true form, before Pascal trips Gothel out of the window, turning her to dust. Eugene dies from his injuries, while Rapunzel sings the song softly, unknowingly releasing the power in her tears. A tear drips down onto Eugene's cheek, blossoming an astounding healing scene before Eugene is revived and kisses Rapunzel passionately. Lyrics Healing Incantation= Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the fates' design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine |-|Decay Incantation= Wither and decay End this destiny Break these earthly chains And set the spirit free The spirit free |-|Black Rock Incantation= Crescent high above Evolving as you go Raise what lies beneath And let the darkness grow Bend it to my will Consume the sunlight's glow Rise into the sky And let the darkness grow Let darkness grow |-|Hope Incantation= Power of the sun Gift me with your light Shine into the dark Restore our fading sight Rise into the dawn Blazing star so bright Burn away the strife Let my hope ignite Let hope ignite Trivia *Rapunzel's healing ability is a reference to how in the original fairy tale, Rapunzel healed her love interest's damaged and blind eyes by crying and her tears splashing on him. *The song is briefly heard in the Tangled: The Series episodes "What the Hair?!" and "Pascal's Story". **The melody of the song is featured in "The Alchemist Returns". *The song is sung with the alternative lyrics in "Rapunzel and the Great Tree", namely "Decay Incantation". **Rapunzel sang the Decay Incantation again in "Rapunzel's Return", so she can free Quirin from the amber. *In "Cassandra's Revenge", the full power of both the Sundrop Flower and the Moonstone Opal are unlocked and unleashed, and in the wake of the ensuing battle between Cassandra and Rapunzel, the Enchanted Girl, who had been manipulating Cassandra, gains a physical form as a result. *In Season 3, it is revealed that Zhan Tiri taught her disciples (including Gothel) this incantation along with many others as evident in one of the scrolls. Gallery Magical Golden Flower.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-107.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-120.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-138.jpg Rapmovie35.jpg Tangled.Underwater.png Rapunzel's magical hair2.PNG Pascal's Story 2.png Rapunzel and the Great Tree (8).JPG Water doesn't snap Rapunzel out.png Hair melting amber.png Reverse Incantation - Rapunzel's Return.png RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (9).jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventure3x12RapunzelsSundropPower.jpg RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (13).jpg Videos Reverse Incantation Song l Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure l Tangled The Series Category:Songs Category:Tangled songs Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Villain songs Category:Reprise Category:Kingdom Hearts songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Songs with alternate lyrics